


Across time, across space

by MagiraMayuya



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiraMayuya/pseuds/MagiraMayuya
Summary: A variety of AUs for Rosewick.Variations on actual canon, to completely wild AUs, whatever takes your fancy.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Forever, my rose (Non-criminal Roman)

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique me seriously, I feel like I'm bad at romance plots, because I can never seem to center them right.

It’d been such a simple thing, back then.

When they’d both only needed to worry about school, and maybe the chores required of them at the dorms.

But now things were complicated. Torchwick fired off another few rounds, downing yet another Ursa, the beast groaning as it began to fade on the ground. Behind him, Ruby Rose was unloading freeze dust rounds into a Boartusk.

“These things just keep coming, Red. Where are the others?” Roman just about growled. He smacked back a Boartusk on his left flank, when he heard the tell-tale scream of Yang Xiao Long, as she flew forward by the propulsion of her Ember Cecilia. She launched into the few remaining Grimm, releasing Ruby and Roman from their predicament, and quickly indicated for them to follow her into the upcoming settlement.  
Ruby was so tired her knees were buckling, and her arms were drooping, her scythe digging into the soft grounds around them. Roman groaned, and grabbed his damsel by the shoulders, limping with her back into the town ahead. 

Rest came like a ton of bricks on the pair. No sooner had they eaten a meager meal, had they collapsed into the hay mattress and closed their eyes.

“You still think they aren’t a good pair, hm?” Weiss spoke softly, sitting in the room adjacent to the comatose hunting party. Yang crossed her arms, before taking a seat at the low tea table, sipping from the offered, fragrant tea.

“You and Blake might think they work well together, but may I remind you,” Yang’s eyes flashed red between blinks, “she’s my little sister. How that guy even convinced her… I’ll never know.” Weiss smiled softly, bowing her head.

“I don’t think it’s either of their faults. In the end, when everything came crashing down with Ironwood, he was one of the few left standing.” Weiss had that forlorn look in her eyes again. The one she got when she thought about how Atlas had contrived to take control of Vale, for nothing more than a rumour about some fairy-tale style villain. Granted, that villain did exist, but she’d turned the entire kingdom of Atlas against its one ally, through sheer paranoia. Vale stood, but barely. Which led them here, with Weiss being a deserter of the kingdom, of her own family, unlike her sister Winter. Now, Atlas stood alone to face the storm, and no amount of talk could bring the icy, floating kingdom back towards union with the three others. 

Roman and Neopolitan had been there, the day of the fall. Already graduated and accomplished hunters in their own right, they’d returned to stave off the worst of the battle. Meek little mute Neopolitan had used her incredibly powerful umbrella to shield students, running them out of harm, and towards the designated evacuation points, before an arrow had clipped her off-arm. It’d be a while before she was back to full capacity, which is why she was headed to Menagerie, with Blake and Sun Wukong, to convince the White Fang’s leader Adam Taurus to stop ignoring the issues right under his nose. If he provided his aid to the situation at hand, Vale at least, had promised a complete pardon of the White Fang’s previous incarnation, and all Faunus an equal place at the table, so to speak.

Roman, however, had made his way through the hell of the battlefield, armed with a cane, and an extensive array of dust-forged daggers. He’d found Ruby, trying to climb the tower, where Pyrrha Nikos was hanging on by a thread. It had been his sheer foresight that had stopped both girl’s funerals, at the hands of Cinder Fall. Ever since then, he’d been insistent on training Red himself. 

“I don’t know much about gardening tools,” he’d said to Ruby, once she’d left the medical tents, “but I do know a thing or two about talent. You have it in spades, Red, all that’s holding you back is your naivete.” Ruby had, of course, yelled and berated Roman for calling her Red, but he’d ignored her. Instead, he’d gone to Qrow and Taiyang, brought through from Signal, and petitioned for their partnership.

Taiyang had been adamantly against it, because how could he trust a barely sixteen year old to a boy three years her senior. Qrow, however, was all for it. If there was one hunter on the face of Remnant he could trust, it was Torchwick. Never failed to stop a target, always one step ahead, and a capable young man, if Torchwick’s time in Shade academy had been anything to go by. 

What everyone except Ruby had managed to pick up on, was that partnerships like this, were almost always fated to end up as life-long bonds. Nothing was stronger than the bond between partnered hunters and huntresses, if Roman’s bond with Neopolitan was any yardstick. Even Yang’s brief partnership with Blake Belladonna had resulted in some very intense feelings, some of which the blonde still had no idea how to process correctly.

“Ruby is safe, and happy.” Weiss finally filled the silence with her soft voice. Yang made a reluctant noise. She could see how happy Roman was - not even Neo was able to read his movements like Ruby, able to react in the same way she did when he opened a blind spot. Their semblances just seemed to mesh, Ruby’s Petal Burst, and Torchwick’s Ceasar, a semblance that blessed his teammates with glimpses of Roman’s thoughts, enabling him to easily lead up to two hundred fighters against any enemy. 

It infuriated Yang that Ruby was the only one unable to see the truth of Roman’s little smirks, chortles and various other quirks around her. He’d kept her innocent, which she knew was not the same as naive. He’d shielded Ruby from himself, and Yang could only really guess at why.

Thinking was draining her energy, so Yang decided to sleep.

What Yang didn’t know is that Ruby knew full well the depths of the feelings she and Roman shared. More than once, while they’d been travelling to Mistral, Roman had admitted to finding her strangely alluring.   
“Rare is the beauty of the desert rose, for few can be as close to it, as its thorns.” Roman had said that to Neo, she’d heard him through the thin walls of the medical ward. Neo must have said something particularly amusing, because Roman had laughed again, like a gentle hope for happiness.   
She’d asked him about his bond with the heterochromic girl, when they’d first started travelling. He indulged her, and told her stories about his mute partner.

Told her about the flavours of icecream Neo liked. How she had an incredibly sarcastic and dry sense of humour, and that her muteness and pretty face had led to more than one beatdown of a male trying to move on her. 

“The umbrella is no joke, she almost piked Steele in one clean motion.” Had it not been for Roman’s timely intervention, saving the boy from a very awkward hospital visit.

And then Roman asked her a million questions about her life. And at every answer, he was compiling a list in his scroll.

When she’d asked him why, he gave her this gentle, sparkling smile, as his green eyes seemed to catch the light perfectly, shining like emeralds. 

“Because there is not a detail I want to forget, little Red. Besides,” he’d added, full of mirth, “how else am I supposed to find blackmail material?”

It was absurd to call it love, or that they were fated to be together, but when Ruby was with him, she felt like she’d found something, someone, that was truly hers. He was just as into weapons as she was, talking about how his Melodic Cudgel was engineered to be lightweight and fast, accurate and sturdy. It made him seem like a thief, a weapon so flashy and utile at escape or capture, and then it was paired with his Intonation series, the daggers he constantly carried. But Ruby thought more of them than that.   
Roman was a vulnerable person too, but to shield himself he embraced a certain image, that of a fiend, a cutthroat, which prevented him from being targeted, and leveraged a certain protection for his inner circle. 

Roman had said that her weapon was pin-point accurate, swift and sure. Waxing poetic about her weapon, he’d relayed his thoughts about the girl to her. She wanted to believe in people, which is why her shots demanded accuracy, she wasn’t going to hurt anyone if she could help it. But the sharpness and the speed at which she wielded the scythe, indicated to him that even if she had to hurt people, it would be mostly painless. A compassionate death.  
One stroke, one kill.

If she was the gentle bloom, then Roman was the thorns.  
And this desert rose, was determined to be his forever.


	2. Carrying a lantern (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is dealing with the aftermath of the fall of Beacon, as well as what happened at Mount Glenn that fateful day. 
> 
> (Implied sexual abuse of a minor)

It had been a terrible mistake, to go wandering into the ruins and then fall into that hole at Mount Glenn. 

She should have known she'd unwittingly trip into Roman's lair.

She should have known it would take her team at least an hour, if not more, to find her. 

And she should have known by then, crying unstoppably when she'd finally gotten away from the airship, having seen Torchwick consumed by the Griffin. 

She was carrying his child.   
\----

In the months following the ordeal at Beacon, Jaune, Ren and Nora had decided to get to Mistral, to find some way to save Vale. She’d said she’d go with them. She couldn’t wear her laces as tightly anymore, and she got a bit hungrier than usual, but she’d managed to stave off any suspicions from her father about her condition. 

She doubted Yang would even care, in her current state.

And so she packed herself plenty of food and everything she would need on her journey to Mistral.  
\------

By the middle of her pregnancy, as they fast approached the mountainous city, it was becoming more and more apparent to her current team what had happened to her.

It stung to tell them of what took place on the train that day, she didn’t even know what had happened until it was almost too late. So young, so inexperienced, she’d been lured by a dangerous, suave man, into a sea of physical and emotional entanglement. She didn’t know if she hated Roman Torchwick for her burden, but she knew she wasn’t going to judge her child for the father’s sins. 

Because every child needs that faith put in them. The belief that their existence was only for the better. It was what carried her, after her mother’s death.  
\------

When Qrow had caught up with them, he’d been livid. But he hadn’t yelled at Ruby.   
Instead, he’d held her close that night, and felt her cry against his shoulder until she passed out. She had to wear looser clothes now, to even allow her to fight. The small, protruding belly she carried with her a cause for concern. It was too late to stop it, and Qrow doubted Ruby would have wanted that anyway, he’d known her mother too well, to be able to tell that Ruby loved this child dearly.  
\-----

When they’d met Oscar, Ozpin had been deeply distressed. Ruby was adamant her condition would not prevent her from partaking in any fighting. 

Instead, it had been Yang who had the longest and largest argument with the poor girl.

“Why didn’t you tell me, or dad? How could you not have known?” Yang had come dangerously close to decking her sister, but Weiss had been silenced in shock.

“Was...was this what happened while we were searching for you on the mountain?” It had been barely a whisper, but it brought the girls back to their reality. Blake as well, quietly stunned, had watched as Ruby struggled to provide any answers about how she ended up carrying a criminal’s child.

“Yang, I’m sorry. Really. But I want you to understand, I’m not giving up on my little girl.” Yang gave her a resigned sigh, and embraced her sister fiercely. Tears sprung to all their eyes, and Ruby had fallen asleep not long afterwards, exhausted.  
\------

The fight had not been easy, with Ruby only able to provide ranged assistance, but she’d been watching the White Fang with Illia and Sun, and stopped Adam from getting away unscathed, while her team retrieved the relic.  
\-------

Ruby mustn’t have been paying attention to how far along she was, as they trudged through the snow to shelter. The revelations surrounding Ozpin made her feel sick, but there was a gentle warmth from inside her belly.

Could it have really been a semblance? This early?

But she’d known for sure, once the Apathy Grimm had turned up. Her tiny child, still with her, had given them all the edge in the fight. It had felt like a fire was rekindled in their auras, no longer tired and angry, they felt at peace, and almost content. 

And Ruby knew that, no matter how harshly the world may judge the father, her child was going to be gentle to a fault.  
\-----

When they finally reached Argus, Ruby felt her condition was bordering on dire. 

They’d barely been in the city a day and a night, when they came across Caroline Cordovin. Despite Maria’s insistence that she speak to Caroline, it had been Ruby’s condition that won the stubborn old woman over. Too much stress in a hurry, and now with the slight relaxation afforded to her, Ruby felt the process beginning.

Like an elderly grandmother, Caroline had all but melted. She’d send her medical team to retrieve the poor girl, and allowed her group in to see her, at least. When the child was born, she was tiny. Premature by two months, the baby was a bright pink, with wisps of deep scarlet hair sprouting from her head. Just looking at the child, anyone could see the heritage.

They’d been placed onto a special carrier, Ruby laying with her on a gurney, strapped with medical equipment. They were about to depart the port town, when Commander Cordovin came to see the girl. The room on the ship was tiny, with a single window facing the outside world, and a soft, white overhead light. When she entered, the older woman was reading the chart beside the equipment stand.

“...Ruby Rose.” Caroline had no time for nonsense, and since she was allowing passage to Atlas solely based on Ruby’s need for a stable environment for her baby, she decided to address the huntress over her most recent call to General Ironwood.

“I’ve spoken to Ironwood,” The commander spoke, with a stern tone, “He’s unimpressed, naturally, that you would choose to carry a criminal lord’s child, but he can’t change that now.” The older woman turned to face Ruby completely. Now that she was back in more...normal clothes, she really showed her youth. It saddened Cordovin, the weight that this huntress was carrying on her shoulders.

“He, instead, did send his congratulations however, that the child was born healthy. I also informed him of her name. I hope she lives up to it.” And with that, and a swift, stiff bow, the woman left to return to her post.

Jacklyn Briar Rose.

Her little light in the dark.


	3. Carrying a lantern (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns, pretty harshly, that actions have consequences.

Neopolitan had been sent to follow Ruby. Cinder didn’t matter anymore, now that Neo was aware of what had happened to Ruby, she’d all but exploded at Roman, sending him a very angry letter, on a very quick bird. He’d been just as swift in his reply, and ordered a change of tactics. He’d deal with Cinder once she reached Atlas proper. This wasn’t the time to worry about the girl on her own.

So Neo had snuck aboard the flight to Atlas, disguised as a soldier, to spy on the young huntress. She was sound asleep when Neo finally got a good look at the mother and child. It was almost too much for the mute, she felt her eyes turn white, which would have betrayed her had it not been for the helmet, as she beheld the small human’s features. Swaddled in white towels, her bright pinkness was fading a bit, showing off her unusually bright hair.

She snuck a picture on her scroll. 

She’d show Roman once she saw him.  
\------

When they’d finally reached the city, Neo had fled into a dark alley, where her disguise shattered. Her new outfit was much closer to Roman’s old one, except with white gloves and an off the shoulder coat. She knocked on the furthest door, a rusted and heavy iron object. The eye panel slid back, then the door shuddered open, squawking loudly. With a thud it shut.

Roman was sitting at the table, huffing his cigar smoke straight into the air. He took his legs off the table, and returned to a seated position once his right hand woman had returned.

“Is it really true, Neo?” He all but growled. He felt like a fool for what he’d done. He didn’t care about the crime back then, but now he had a consequence. And as he stared at that consequence on Neo’s scroll, he felt himself unravel.

So small, but what else was a newborn? And tucked as she was, into Ruby’s delicate arms, he felt relieved, and jealous. This was his child, too. So, he lifted his cane, and pointed to a table in the corner of the room. Barely lit by the few lamps in the center of the basement, there was a small box.

“Before you take that to her, Neo, can you tell me any more about my child?” Neo nodded, grabbing a pen and paper. 

Daughter, she wrote neatly, Jacklyn Briar Rose. Semblance: Active, tentatively named Lantern. Aura: normal. Two months premature. Assigned to Vale.

“A semblance this early, what was Red doing?” He felt stupid for asking. He motioned to his other attendant, a Faunus, to let Neo out. She left, disguised again, with a skip in her step. As Roman stared at the paper before him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A gruff voice, and a dark glare spoke down to him.

“And what were you doing getting Blondie’s sister pregnant?”  
\--------  
“Package for one Ruby Rose.” The soldier read. Ruby was sitting in the training room, a bassinet beside her containing her sleeping child. Everyone was a little confused, but the contents of the package quickly became the new topic.

Inside, neatly packed in tissue paper, was an orange onesie, decorated with a jack-o-lantern on the front. Beneath that, was a small card, red paper, with clean, black ink.

Red,

Sorry I couldn’t find you sooner. It took more than a few stones to escape the birds.  
I’ll know when you get this,

I’m waiting for both of you.

PS: Ask for icecream, she’ll bring you to the candle  
\------

It had taken a full day to convince Ironwood to even consider the proposal. It had taken another two before he agreed, on several conditions. 

Much to his surprise, another force on the other side of the equation, had made itself known.

Junior Hei Xiong was not very happy. He was, in fact, more incandescent with his anger than Roman with his hair. Neo had brought them to Ironwood, upon Junior pulling rank over Roman.  
Torchwick was currently in a death grip by Junior, head firmly in his elbow, the red head clearly uncomfortable, and Neo stood back, afraid for her own well-being.

“Give me one good reason,” Hei Xiong growled, “why I shouldn’t let Ironwood kill you.” Roman sputtered a quiet answer, trying to avoid further pain. Ironwood, however, stepped aside from his desk, as a gentle feeling overcame the office. 

Standing off to the side, obscured by a doorway that sunk into the wall, Ruby made herself known. She whispered to the child in her arms, Qrow Branwen perched as a crow on her shoulder. He fluttered his wings, settling down properly, on his niece.  
Junior released Torchwick, and Ironwood visibly calmed. His shoulders released their tension, and he breathed deeply.  
It was Ruby that spoke, as she watched her child, instead of any of the other adults in the room.

“Because I forgive him. That’s why, Mr Hei Xiong. It would do my,” She lifted her eyes, and stared across to Roman, his own expression something bordering on contrition, had it not been for Jacklyn’s semblance.

“It would do our daughter no good, if she had no father. If all she knew was a laundry list of crimes.” Ruby cautiously approached the father of her child, offering him the small, swaddled bundle. Once he took her, Ruby placed her hands on either side of Roman’s face, staring him straight in the eyes.

“You’re still in deep trouble, Torchwick. But for her sake, cooperate with us, and you can still see her.”

In the ferocious face of motherhood, he supposed he had no choice.


	4. It's all too early to deal with this (Coffee shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Roman work together, at Black Bear's Coffee House, one late Friday night.

2000, somewhere in Jersey

It was almost dawn, the clock blaring “4:32” in bright red digital numbers, as Roman looked at the wall opposite the register. They’d just sent their last customers off, and now it was pretty quiet, as Roman and Ruby cleaned up the kitchen and bathrooms.

“Remind me again,” Ruby said, after removing her lab-grade equipment and storing it in a spare locker, “why I agreed to Friday night shifts. Why I agreed to clean up the messes every weekend. Explain that to me, Roman.” 

Ruby was wearing the Black Bear’s Coffee House uniform, a simple black, collared dress, with a white apron over the top. Roman, in his all black attire, took the bar stool next to her, patting her back in circles.

“Because you’re the only one with enough gear to go in there.” Roman shuddered, thinking of all the times he’d had to clean up the bathrooms, without the elbow-length rubber gloves, thick plastic apron and ventilator mask.

As much as he didn’t wish the fate on anyone, Ruby Rose was the best suited for the job.

“Yeah, I guess. Hey Roman, can I get a cup of tea?” He nodded, getting behind the counter. Ruby was the soft kind of girl, a very round, cute face, grey eyes and a sly, pink-tinted smile. Her hair faded from black into red, cut into an unruly bob. Roman, meanwhile, his face was sharp, exaggerated by the eyeliner he wore to hide how constantly tired he was. His own ginger mess was usually clipped back as he worked, a barret holding his longer locks against the side of his head. He brewed one rose tea, black, with only a sprinkle of dried strawberries on top. The girl eagerly took the drink. He returned to his previous seat

While it wasn’t an ideal work place, for two high school seniors, it was enough. It got them away from their families - Roman’s parents weren’t the parenting type, and at first he’d relished it. He’d gone out and done incredibly dangerous things, which resulted in one near-fatal incident with a tree. With an official warning against his name in the system, Roman resolved to keep himself as clean as possible.  
Ruby’s parentage, meanwhile, was murky. She had a half-sister, a father who kept two women at his side at all times, and an uncle who refused to acknowledge the mess. Her sister Yang, had gone to live with said uncle, and was fast becoming a sporting star, a champion boxer. Ruby said she planned on studying sciences, and so far, she was sticking to that.

It was partially the reason for her possession of the bathroom-cleaning getup. She’d acquired it for pretty cheap from one of her many visits to colleges around the area. 

“You ever think about the future, Ro?” Ruby took a few sips of her drink, while she waited for her compatriot to answer. He watched the clock change over to “4:40”, then gave his answer. 

“I don’t know what I want to do. I kinda like the mundane, I like how we get to see this town between bed stages.” He smiled as he glimpsed the first rays of the sun streaking over the horizon. Ruby chuckled softly.

“I like mundane too. It helps between all the crazy science-talk.” The girl reached out with her spindly arm, and rested her palm on Roman’s knee, turning to face him.

“Crazy idea, Ro,” She gave him that sly smirk he knew all too well, it indicated some kind of mischief was about to take place.

“If you like mundane, and I like mundane, then why don’t we be mundane together.” Roman gave a good-hearted chuckle, as the pair laughed. 

“Ahhh, Red, you don’t think you’re serious, do you? We’re about to graduate, what’s this about?” He brought himself back into the moment, watching as Ruby’s face fell slightly. He slapped himself mentally, before taking the girl’s small palm, and holding it firmly.

“Well,” her face tinged pink, as she watched the dawning light crawl across the floor towards them, “I just… You don’t have to love me. I know your parents are not great, and mine are...well...I just thought it’d be easier for both of us, if we simply moved in together. Get away, split the bills, all that.” 

What Ruby was talking about, the deeper truth, he could only guess at, but he at least understood the sentiment.

“Well, it’s a bit early to be talking like that, Red.” He leaned closer, and she could smell the way the coffee had settled on him, alluring and dark. His lips barely brushed hers.

“But, I suppose it doesn’t sound too bad.”


	5. The oldest and simplest truth (Little Red Riding Hood-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a slight twist on the Red Riding Hood story, the big bad wolf isn't so bad, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want to take my AUs and run, please just as in the comments. These are really only writing practice.

“Now Ruby,” Taiyang Xiao Long was clearly on edge, as he handed his red-cloaked daughter a basket, “No distractions. You head straight to your uncle’s, and then you come right back. No wandering in the woods!” 

“If you were really that worried, you could send Yang with me.” Ruby said, as she adjusted the clasps of her cape, pulling the hood over her head. She watched as her father sighed deeply, burying his face in his hands before providing any kind of response.

“Your sister has other responsibilities around here, Ruby. Just hurry along, and come back safe and sound.” Ruby gave him a confused look, cheeks slightly puffed, before resigning to her fate. She checked that the cover on the basket was properly sealed, before heading into the woods that separated her house from her uncle’s hideout. 

The woods themselves were beautiful. In the dawning light, the leaves of the trees shone with dew, and the forest floor was covered by various flowers. However, Ruby knew her dad would roast her alive if she dawdled. She ignored the brilliant irises and lavenders that blanketed the grass beneath her feet, as she ran towards the hill in the clearing ahead. 

Unbeknownst to her, a presence stalked behind her, a bright orange wolf had caught her scent. It made a soft growl in the back of its throat as it realised where the girl was headed. The wolf shifted into a more human form, wolf ears sticking through the hat on his head, and a tail that swayed slowly as he considered his prey.

\----

It had only taken her two hours from her home to reach her uncle, the man quickly bringing the girl indoors, before speaking with her. She gave him the gift from her father, a collection of hunting supplies. 

“Do you have a knife, kid?” Her uncle Qrow was strange at times, always looking out the windows of his house, searching for enemies that snuck up on him. 

Ruby was a little ashamed to say she’d forgotten today. Her uncle seemed unconcerned, simply handing her a moderately sized blade, sheathed in red-stained leather. 

“Just don’t forget it again.” Her uncle groaned, tapping the sides of her face a bit harshly. The girl nodded, hot shame colouring her cheeks. Qrow relented in his brow-beating of the girl to hug her, excusing himself from the abode, with a word of warning about returning home late.

One time, with her sister, Ruby had been attacked by large reptiles. Had it not been for their uncle, the girls would have probably been eaten alive. Ever since then, Ruby was supposed to carry a knife, and Yang had been given a pair of pistols. In the sudden awakening by her father, she’d forgotten her weapon, and she felt like a fool for doing so. 

She knew there were things that lurked in the forest.

Because suddenly she was looking at one, through the glass.  
\----

The wolf was huge, and a bright burning orange that stood out against the green backdrop of the trees. Ruby just about screamed as she closed the curtains and locked the door, breathing harshly as she hid beneath the table.

A knock was heard at the door. Ruby listened, straining to control her breath.

“Hello, little Red. Would you like to come out,” the voice was deep, and a little gruff. She heard the door’s lock click around, whoever it was outside, they were breaking down the single barrier between her and them.

“Or shall I invite myself in?” She saw his shoes, solid brown boots, as they approached the table she was under, praying that the tablecloth that draped over the wood would hide her sufficiently. Spoiler alert, it didn’t.

For now, she was staring at bright green eyes, and a toothy grin, as the man threw back the sheet concealing her.

“Well hello, Red. How about you put the knife down? You could hurt yourself.” The man chuckled. Wait, not a man, Ruby realised. There were big ears sticking out from his head, and she saw the tail behind his back.

A werewolf!

“St-t-stay back!” She yelled, holding her blade clumsily with the point facing her assailant. Again, the man laughed, as he bent down and reached for the girl’s feet.

“Now, now, little Red. It’s rude to threaten a friend.” He smelled like smoke, Ruby realised. It wasn’t just his hair that looked like a flame, his hands exuded heat as they clamped over her ankles, and dragged her out from under the table, and his eyes glowed with excitement. Ruby dropped the knife in fear.  
\-----

In her terror, Ruby didn’t realise how gentle the werewolf was, picking her up from the floor and into his arms, carrying her from the cabin. She didn’t notice much of anything, until she’d been placed at the foot of a rather large tree, some distance away, the midday sun beginning to fade into dusk.  
“Well, Red, do you have a name?” The werewolf asked, growling into the girl’s ear, eliciting a yelp from Ruby as she awoke from her shock.

“W-Why would I t-t-tell you?” Her silver eyes were wide with fear, droplets forming at their corners, as she turned to face the werewolf, who was sitting beside her. The warmth from under his white coat was hot, like a fireplace, and it felt oddly comforting against the cooling air.

“Because, Red, I intend to keep you here until you tell me.” He flashed her a toothy grin, showing off his enlarged canines, and the girl swallowed hard. She fiddled with the hem of her black dress, until she decided to get it over with.

“I’m Ruby. And you are?” The werewolf smirked, closing his one visible eye, and leaning against the trunk of the tree.

“I am Roman. Nice to meet you, Ruby.” He lifted her hand to his cheek, taking in the gentle smell of roses that clung to her, permeating from under her skin. The girl felt her pulse quicken and a cold sweat wash over her, as Roman kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“You could try to be a little less scared, Ruby,” Roman pulled her by her arm into his lap, settling his chin on the top of her head.

“I….don’t think I can.” She whispered, the scent of smoke and sense of heat overwhelming her. Roman laughed softly, stroking her back in long, slow motions, starting at her shoulders and ending at her hips.

She was all at once disturbed by the sense of familiarity of the action, and the sense of calm that fell upon her, until she heard her father’s scream.  
\----

“YOU!” Taiyang screeched, Yang at his heels, pistols raised. With a rifle against his shoulder, her father had never seemed more ready to kill anything in his life. Ruby was confused, as she turned to her family. 

“Dad!” She cried, Roman’s grip tightening around her waist. She heard the guttural growl in his chest, as her ear was pressed against his body.

“I told you to come straight home!” Her father shot once, the round landing into the tree behind them. Roman seemed to take this as a challenge, as he released Ruby rather harshly, flinging her to the ground. Her sister came to her side, as she watched Roman shift into his wolf form. With his fur raised, and his teeth bared, Ruby felt her heart seize.

“I have come for what is mine, hunter,” the voice of the wolf was dark, and his eyes glowed with flagrant anger. Taiyang held his ground, finger slowly squeezing the trigger again. The wolf seemed to take this as his signal to leave, but he turned sharply towards the sisters, still on the ground to his left. In one swift motion, he’d taken her forearm into his maw, and perhaps a little more harshly than he meant to, he bit down. This enraged Taiyang, as he fired wildly at the beast as it fled into the trees. Nursing the bleeding limb, Ruby felt herself pass out.  
\----

Qrow had been on edge as soon as he found the knife on the floor of his shack, unsheathed, and the table uncovered. He all but flew to his brother’s house, fearing the worst.

When he’d gotten there, Taiyang was settling an unconscious Ruby into her bed.

“Qrow,” Taiyang mumbled. Qrow thought about apologising, but then the look in his brother’s face was more akin to sorrow than rage.

“I should have sent Yang. Why was I stupid? I thought he’d left.” With a brief glance at his niece’s arm, wrapped in a bandage and covered in salve, he suddenly realised what had occurred today in the woods.

“I should have stayed, this is my fault.” Qrow hung his head in shame as he took up a position next to the fireplace, resting his arms on his knees. His brother soon joined him.

“...It was probably only a matter of time. Can’t change it now.” 

During the night, Ruby finally found herself awake, but her arm was aching, as was her head and the bottom of her spine. When she saw the bandages, she yowled, fully realising the pain. This stirred the other occupants of the house, Yang charging into her sister’s room, Qrow and their father not far behind. In the moonlight, and the faint glow of the coals nearby, they could all see the tears streaking her face.

“W-what happened? Why me?” The small, raven-haired girl wailed, nestling into her sister’s chest as she brought Ruby into a hug.

After a time, once the tears died down, Taiyang finally took a seat on the foot of his daughter’s bed. He produced from his pocket, a tiny wooden figure. A wolf. It looked like Roman’s wolf form, some tufts of hair covering his right eye, tail fully bristled and jaw open, two rows of sharp teeth on display.

“This is something your mother made you, while she was unwell. She said,” Taiyang took a steadying breath, “she said she was only thinking of your happiness, that she wanted you to have courage even after she was gone. I don’t think she meant to do this.” Ruby’s father pressed the figure into his daughter’s palm, their eyes finally meeting.

“I think she accidentally summoned you a kindred spirit. I think her wish for you was so strong, that she unwittingly bound your souls together.” He motioned to her injury, Qrow taking over the explanation.

“You’ll become like him. You won’t be able to live like a normal person. You’ll have to flee this kingdom, and go west. There, you’ll find more like you.” Ruby was taken aback, and the tears started anew. She had to leave her family? Her sister? The few friends she had? She was exhausted, and soon fell back asleep.

It took her another two days before she awoke properly. She felt ravenously hungry, and her head itched. There was also something preventing her from lying comfortably on her back. 

And then when she finally opened her eyes, she spotted a brightly coloured snout over her midsection, which was attached to a very familiar wolf.

She went to scream, but quickly found a hand over her mouth.

“Easy, Red. I’m not here to hurt you.” He gently caressed her arm, still covered in bandages. 

“I’m sorry for that, by the way. If I’d had more time, it would have been different.” His eyes seemed genuinely contrite, as his cheeks pulled back in bitterness. Ruby felt the initial anger she had towards him fade, and she sat up. 

Which was when she felt the thud of her own tail against the mattress.

And once again she yelped. Roman held her steady, as she tried to ignore the offending limb, pretending it wasn’t real. He whispered assurances that things would get normal, in time. 

She hadn’t been expecting the feeling, the sensation, that his gentle brushing of her new ears would bring. It flooded her spine and she suddenly wanted to cry out of confusion. But she found her eyes dry of tears.

“We’ll get something to eat, and then we have to go. Your family is downstairs.” Helping the small girl from her bed, Roman excused himself, leaving her to dress. She put on a clean, deep maroon dress, lacing the black ribbons tightly around her, covering it with the familiar red cape, pinning it to her shoulders. On her feet, she pulled up her laced black boots, paired with her thick, woollen stockings.

Once she was dressed, she headed down to the kitchen, where a small feast had been prepared. Dried and cured meats lay in cloth wraps, as did a small collection of cheeses and other preserved goods. For breakfast itself, Ruby had been given an entire half of a chicken, which she ate eagerly. Roman sat with her at the table, watching. Her family had been buzzing about the house, picking up things from here and there, conferring in the corner furthest from Ruby, and then darting outside, less a bundle from their arms. 

Once Ruby had finished her meal, her father came to her, his stance uneasy.

“Ruby, my dear little rose.” He began, bringing his daughter to him by her shoulders, hugging her tightly. She could hear his heart thundering in his chest.

“It’s all so sudden, but you need to head west. You cannot stay here, Ruby. They’ll come for you both.” His words were ground out, his shoulders taught as he spoke to his child, stroking her hair, avoiding her new appendages.

“We’ve prepared a wagon. It’s not much, but I’ve given you as much of your mother’s belongings as I could bear to. You have weapons, food and enough clothing to cover all the seasons to come. Write home, my little one.” It had been a lot to process, as Ruby didn’t want to hear the words. She didn’t want to leave.

Yang seemed the most affected, she had all but crushed the smaller girl to her side, as she whispered apologies and promises of writing once she received word of her whereabouts. Her uncle had been resolutely silent, until it had come time to leave. The sun was high in the sky, their path long, but clear.

“Roman, take care of my daughter.” The werewolf bowed deeply, before shifting into his wolf form. Ruby suddenly realised, she neglected to ask about a horse for their journey, when Qrow strapped the harness to Roman’s larger form. Ruby sat in the midst of her possessions, and was speechless, the only sound in her mind the rushing of the wind as Roman fled the familiar sights of her home.  
\------

It had taken them three days, travelling at Roman’s fullest speed without many breaks. Ruby slept under the cover of the wagon, and Roman barely seemed exhausted, until they arrived at their destination. It was a high wall, covered with vines and thorny brushes, and Ruby watched as part of it retracted, allowing the beast and his cargo through, before promptly closing. On the entrance side of the wall, had been a thick swampland, filled with dangerous creatures and harsh people, and on the other side, was a veritable paradise. Her eyes drank in the sight of the valley below, a citadel built in whimsical colours, bright even in the morning light. The tiredness he’d been staving off finally struck Roman as he slowly trudged down the path towards the city. 

“They’re here. Send word to the lady!” A guard yelled, as he watched their approach from a tower above. Protruding from the white mask, was a pair of tusks. Looking around, Ruby realised many of the other soldiers were the same, wearing white, ghastly masks, with animal features scattered about their bodies.

Wereanimals. Every one of them.

Roman was approached by a pair of unusually large mice that merged together to form a slight woman. She unclipped Roman from the harness, and caught him as he returned to his humanoid form. Ruby clambered out of the wagon to help the newcomer carry the man further in, as her things were directed down a pathway on the right. 

From ahead of them, a young lady, about the same age as Ruby approached, cat-like ears and eyes trained on the group, and her tail was carried low. 

She stopped a small distance from them, a guard with red hair and horns beside her. She settled her arms behind her, and began to speak.

“Roman, you have returned at last.” Her voice was airy, but commanding of attention. Roman barely managed a grumble in his daze. The lady waved her hand, indicating to her guard to take the red haired wolf from the women carrying him. With him gone, the lady came closer to Ruby, who found herself alone with the werecat.

“I am to understand that you are new to this. Welcome to Moon Valley, have you fully turned before?” Ruby shook her head slowly. Her ears instinctively fell flat against her head, her tail tight against her legs.

“Then after you are settled, we will see that you are. For now, I shall guide you to your new home.” She extended her arm towards a section of the city, and led the girl towards one of the outermost rings, where Ruby finally spotted the werebull guard.

“Adam, how is he?” The guard, now known as Adam, shook his head.

“Completely worn. He’s fast asleep right now, and Neo is desperately organising the house. It’s truly a sight, lady Blake.” Lady Blake, at his soft laughter, seemed to relax. Her face took on a soft smile, nodding to Ruby.

“Well, I shall leave you to your mate, and his friend.” Lady Blake and Adam walked away in sync, in silence. Ruby turned cautiously to the door, it opened with a small squeak, revealing the woman from earlier. She ushered Ruby inside, and gave her a cup of tea. It smelled like roses and berries.

“Um, hi? I’m Ruby.” Ruby spoke softly, as she sat at a small round table, opposite the weremouse. Weremice? 

From inside her head, she heard a gentle, musical voice speaking.

{I am Neopolitan. I am...Roman’s housekeeper. Lifelong friend, weremouse.} Neo gave Ruby a delicate smile, reaching over the table to take the girl’s hand.

{I’m glad he finally found you.} Ruby still felt so confused, this all happened so fast, and she was having a hard time keeping up. For these people, it seemed normal, like this was an everyday thing, but she was so sure she’d grow up in Patch and marry Jaune, the nice farmhand from an estate over. Neo ‘spoke’ again.

{The oldest, and simplest truth, is that life is uncertain. However, in Moon Valley, a wish made, is a wish fulfilled.} Neo’s hands clasped like a shell, and then opened to reveal a delicate, glass doll. 

A girl, cloaked in red.


	6. A house-colding party (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, Ruby and Roman had met because she'd heard he liked horror movies. But tonight, was their parting of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying my efforts. Makes me feel better about my other romantic works. 
> 
> Please consider leaving any critiques you have, I want to be a good writer.

2014, somewhere in Florida

Ruby hated Yang right now. Her, and her stupid girlfriend and their stupider friends for partying. She just wanted to play games at home, she didn’t want to be here.

Yet here she was, trapped at a houseparty she wasn’t really invited to, with only her phone to keep her company. The music was too loud, and she was sick of seeing handsy couples walk past her.

She felt gross, as she huddled, hidden in the kitchen, sipping at a soda.

She barely even noticed when another occupant joined the girl in her hiding place.

“Good idea, I like your strategy.” She knew the speaker, and she was genuinely surprised he was at the party. 

Roman Torchwick, violinist extraordinaire, and horror movie buff. He wore a black beanie over mid-length red locks, tied back in a low ponytail. Usually his attire was a neat black shirt, grey tie and suiting, with brown boat shoes. Right now, he was clad in a red letterman jacket, a large jack-o-lantern sewn neatly onto the white of his right sleeve, and a dark pair of jeans, completed with orange and black striped high top sneakers. His bright, green eyes met her own slate-grey ones, and she giggled.

“I thought people burnt Rome down. Whatcha doin here?” Ruby watched as the man pulled the pop from his lips, looking at it with deep concern. Once it had been replaced against his tongue, he replied.

“Gotta get Cinder back home safe, knowing her… Well. What room should I dare look in first?” Ruby laughed. Cinder, she knew, was THE drama queen of college. Also happened to have dated Roman for about… two weeks before she’d put him on blast for his hobbies. Roman, however, was the only guy at the campus that would rescue her without fail - and not attack her once she was back wherever she belonged. It seemed strange to Ruby, that he’d keep doing it for her, but she supposed Neptune and Weiss had a similar agreement.

“Well, Red, you want to ditch this sorry excuse for a party?” Roman asked, as he steeled himself to search the house for his charge. Ruby shrugged.

She may as well go along.

They’d found Cinder falling asleep next to the stairs, Roman picking her up and slinging her over his back, carrying her like a backpack. She smelled strongly of something green, and her face was flushed, showing her intoxication. Roman had, rather scarily, administered some emetics to the girl, causing a rather surprising volume of refuse to land into the nature strip, as far away from Roman’s car as possible. Ruby turned a blind eye to Roman’s unusual collection of medications, because more than once he’d saved someone with a dose of something he’d hidden in his pockets.

Cinder, now purged as much as Roman dared, packed her into his little red Corvette, and covered her with a blanket from the trunk. Ruby took the front seat, watching the night city fly by her window.

They soon arrived at the stylish colonial house that Cinder lived in, with her few friends. Roman excused himself, as he aided the young woman up from her seat, and led her towards her front door. Now at least vaguely aware, Cinder shrugged him off and locked her door behind her. Roman took out a cigarette from his jacket, rolled it between his fingers, before replacing it and settling for another lollipop instead. 

“Can we go to the beach again?” Ruby asked, as Roman pulled the car away from the designated parking spot.

“Sure, anything for you, Red.” He smiled wistfully, as he took a right hand turn down the next street.

The night was warm on her exposed skin, as the pair sat on top of the car, watching the waves lap the sand under the moonlight. It was times like this that Ruby enjoyed, as she pressed closer to Roman’s side. The man huffed, as he offered her a lollipop from his pocket. She took it, the strawberry flavour pleasant on her tongue.

It took another few crashes, before Roman’s voice came to her ears.

“I have to leave soon, Ruby.” He leaned into the girl’s space, confusion drawing on her features.

“Is this another...bad thing?” Roman clicked his tongue, a warning against further questions. It had been agreed, since their first meeting, that he didn’t talk about the nature of his work and study, and she didn’t have to weigh herself down with worry.

“It’ll be a long while before I can even think of seeing you again, if I can at all.” Ruby crunched the ball of candy in her mouth, chewing on the stick.  
“So I guess this is goodbye. You know, I never wanted to pull this pun out like this, it feels wrong.” Roman made a non-committal grunt, he figured what she meant was, this situation felt too intimate for the kind of jokey, sad goodbye she was about to deliver.

“BYE-zantine, Rome. It’s going to be pretty dull without you. Who else would drag me out to see Babadook at like, 3AM, knowing I signed up to the 8AM classes like a buffoon.” Her voice was dry, and bitter. Roman helped her down from the roof, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I won’t forget you, Ruby. No Rose could ever be as sweet.”

“Dork.”

The tail lights of his Corvette would be in her memory, buried between their time together, and the years after, which would be duller than a winter’s bay water.

“I didn’t mean to get stuck in the corner with you.”


	7. You can't take it back (future volume AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Vacuo, Ruby and her merry gang of do-gooders have been offered a deal, by an unexpected benefactor.
> 
> But it comes at a most...unusual of costs. (Implied mature themes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not writing Rosewick smut today, but please, imagine it all you want.

Shade Academy was filled with students, and briefly Ruby was awash with sadness, mourning the loss of her own school days, the normality and the mundane. 

But when she got to see Headmaster Theodore, her resolute attitude returned. The large, energetic man had called for her specifically, leaving everyone else from the prior meeting to their own devices.

“Miss Rose, I have heard about you from Ozpin, and some of your former classmates.” The burly man’s eyes were practically glowing, a wish hidden behind their exuberance, but it was quickly tempered with a cough from his aide. The headmaster collected himself, before continuing.

“The benefactor of Shade Academy has requested a meeting with you, alone, tonight. As I understand, he’ll be sending his envoy shortly.” Ruby was confused. Benefactor? Who could be giving Shade Academy support, outside of Ozpin or Ironwood, assuming the man even cared for the other academies at this point. Ruby nodded solemnly, a tinge of anxiety creeping into her bones.

When she’d returned to her teammates and friends in the mess hall, they were laughing and hollering over recent events. The distance between friends seemed impossibly small, even after everything that had occurred to team RWBY, Jaune, Nora and Ren, they fitted right back in between team CFVY and SSSN. When Ruby had moved to take a seat next to her sister, who was calling for her, opposite her, an olive-skinned girl dressed in a dark lavender caftan, her dirty blonde hair tied neatly into a crown braid, with eyes like smouldering coals shot Ruby a dark look as she sat. Yang moved to offer her sister a small stack of cookies, when the girl spoke.

“No,” She said sharply, bringing the table to quiet, as all the occupants looked down at the end of the table, Ruby growling lowly, her stomach complaining as she contemplated the sweet taste of cookies.

“You will not eat until you are at the master’s table. I’ll not have you ruin your appetite.” Yang shot back with questions as to why her sister couldn’t have one cookie, but the stranger took no heed.

“Enough, I will not hear this argument.” The girl stood from her seat smoothly, moving to behind Ruby, resting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders.

“I will give you another hour to your friends. By the end of that time, come to the gate promptly. The master will not be patient.” And as if with a whisper of the wind, the girl vanished from all their visions.

“What was that about?” Weiss asked, Ruby giving her a blank stare. Blake came to face her, saying some kind of reassurance, as she slowly came back to reality.

“I have to meet the...benefactor of Shade Academy. Headmaster Theodore told me so.” From the other end of the table, Sun Wukong suddenly looked very concerned, before schooling his face into something resembling straight. He turned to his team and shook his head, discouraging their involvement. The other teams looked towards them, questions buried in their expressions, but it was Velvet that stepped in.

“Not now, we’ll tell you once Ruby’s gone.” The rabbit faunus assured the gathering. Ruby’s expression grew distant, once more.

\-----

It had come time for Ruby to leave, and with a heavy heart and even heavier feet, she trudged towards her meeting place. The purple-clad girl was waiting for her, watching her intently. Upon Ruby joining her side, the girl indicated for Ruby to follow her through the streets, between tents, until they reached a rather large sandstone ruin, with an even larger collection of semi-permanent tents clumped around it. From within came all varieties of sweet and savoury scents, and smoke and firelight, as sounds of music and faint voices reached her ears.

“First, we will dress you, and then you will sit with the master for the meal.” Ruby gave her a questioning look, what was wrong with her current outfit? Other than it was almost too hot for the desert environment.

“The master is particular, especially within his own abode.” Ruby watched as the girl advanced, before faltering at the large, wooden doors.   
“I realise I didn’t tell you my name. My apologies, mistress Rose. I am Andromeda.” The doors swung open a fraction, allowing the pair to enter. To her left and right, Ruby saw people filling tables, eating and drinking, and a little further in a diversion to the right, she spotted what must have been hundreds of crates piled together neatly, covered in sand-coloured cloths and guarded by familiar, dark-haired men with red sunglasses. Andromeda brought her to the front of the largest tent in the area, decorated by gold braided cords either side of each opening, and rich, colourful rugs covering most of the ground in front of it. Andromeda indicated to one on the leftmost side.

“Let us get this done.” Ruby followed the girl into the tent, and was assaulted by the floral scent within. After the initial shock, she looked around, and saw a few silk screens, covered with prints of cherry blossoms. A faint steam came from behind one of the screens, as Andromeda shooed another lavender wearing attendant further into the structure. 

“If you’d be so kind as to clean yourself, I will wait for you here, and guard your effects.” She pulled a small oak chest from the wall, opening it. Ruby sighed, walking behind the steaming screen, undressing carefully, passing her clothes first, and then her weapons. Andromeda closed the chest with a click. Ruby took a moment to observe the bath, it was a simple, metal circle, but it had been filled with rose petals of every colour, their scent seeping into every part of her body.

Once she had been washed down, and wrapped in a towel, Andromeda and the other attendant offered her some underclothing, a slip dress and a fresh pair of underpants. The lush, black silk felt wonderful against her warm, clean skin, and on top of the ensemble, they wrapped an intricately embroidered kimono, the scarlet fabric a familiar colour. Andromeda then pulled a small box of make-up up to Ruby’s face, delicately brushing a vermillion shadow on her outer lids, tinting her lips a matching colour, and lining her eyes with an elegant cat-eye. At her reflection, Ruby felt like a fool. She’d been dolled up, and for what? Her stomach was killing her. She suddenly felt irked at whoever this ‘master’ she was supposed to meet was. As if sensing the girl’s growing anger, the attendants quickly walked her over the unbelievably huge rugs and through pathways in the tent, until they reached a large dining room. 

At the end of the table, a large figure was enveloped in shadows, but Ruby could see that they were laying over the arms of their chair languidly, fanning themselves slowly. The attendants quickly excused themselves. On the table was a feast - all kinds of wonderfully appetising vegetables and fruits, with delicate cuts of meat and flavoured rice. 

Ruby, despite her hunger, felt a deep chill when the other occupant of the table spoke.

“It’s so good to see you, Red.” 

He leaned out of the shadows, his face now visible in the lights around the room, and a mop of orange hair and a single, very green eye, peered at her from his seat.

\----

Yang had all but stormed to see Headmaster Theodore once she had heard from Sun what was happening. It was a small miracle she opened the door by its handle, rather than blow it off its hinges.

“YOU’RE WORKING WITH TORCHWICK?” She demanded, her heart pounding in her chest, screaming at her to go and save her sister.

“...Miss Xiao Long, I do not think you are familiar with Vacuosian politics.” Theodore turned to face her, his expression something somber. Yang felt some of her anger fade, but it wasn’t enough to turn her eyes away from their burning red.

“In the face of almost certain doom, you make friends, rather than enemies.” 

\-----

Ruby felt a sense of calm wash over her, and suddenly her hunger returned. Roman spoke softly, picking up a bowl of rice for himself.

“I’d advise you to eat, Red. I had the chef make this specially for you.” He chuckled to himself, as he lifted a bite to his lips. Ruby cautiously followed suit, the calm setting into her, which was quickly replaced by extreme hunger. After a few bites of the vegetables and meat, Ruby brought her eyes back to her dining partner.

“...I watched you get swallowed whole by a Grimm.” Ruby stated flatly, which elicited another smirk and chuckle from Roman.

“Yes, I was, wasn’t I? Lucky for me, Grimms that don’t chew their food can apparently lose their lunch with a few explosive shots.” Ruby took a steadying breath, as she considered her next few questions.

“Why are you working with Shade? I thought you couldn’t afford to lose?” Roman sipped on his tea before replying.

“And I did lose, a lot of us did, that day. But we’re here now, and I’d rather stay that way.” He lazily twirled his fan for a bit, thinking.  
“Working with Shade is better than against. They defeat the Grimm, so I don’t have to. They fight Salem, I can’t do that.”

“....How long have you been in Vacuo?” Ruby thought it was impossible, the apparent empire Roman owned out in this part of Remnant. The man leaned back on his chair, smiling almost handsomely.

“It’s adorable that you think Vale was my first stint. I made my name out here, I learned everything here. After I escaped, I simply reclaimed my throne.” Ruby felt more dread creeping up her body, trying to swallow it down with the lightly flavoured tea.

“Do I need to calm you down again, Red?” Roman asked, as he placed a cigar between his teeth, huffing on it as he lit the end. Ruby shot him a puzzled look, before a pleasant emotion washed over her once more.

“Fascinating semblance, isn’t it?” Roman stared into the ceiling of the tent, watching his smoke disappear into it.  
“I can...evoke emotions, to grossly simplify it.” After a time had passed in silence, the meal now scraps on the table, Ruby thought to speak again.

“Why did you call me here?” She almost whispered. Roman threw his head to the side, his cigar now ash in a plate on the table.

“Because I wanted to know why you’ve been haunting my dreams. Looking at you now, I suppose I know why.” The man rose from his seat, his own deep scarlet robe falling around his body like a waterfall of silk, over his black linen pants and shirt. He was soon beside Ruby, whose silver eyes searched his face.

“You’re infuriating. So just, so delicate. Just a while ago you looked like a kid, and now you’ve bloomed.” He brought one of his hands to caress her face, Ruby froze in place at the touch. Eyes wide, she felt her thoughts flee her, as she swallowed her panic.

“Dear Ruby Rose, I asked you to come here, because I would like to offer my....aid to you. At a price.” Ruby nodded, a small gesture, as she tried to regain her control.

“I’m sure it comes as no surprise, but Neo is working for me, gathering information on Salem’s movements for me.” Roman stood behind Ruby, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding a scrap of paper in front of her eyes. The girl tensed under him.

“I can give you all this wonderful intel, an indescribable supply of Dust, and transport across almost all of Vacuo and into Vale.” Ruby rolled the idea around her head for a moment, before answering with a sigh.

“....What’s the price?” She breathed, tears threatening her make-up. Roman removed himself from her space, before returning to his own seat, laying across it once more, almost sleepily.

“I want what no other man can have. I want something you can only give once, and I want it from you, Ruby.” Ruby felt her face flash a brilliant red, her hands trembling as they gripped her knees around the silk. She felt an urge to run, but this was an incredible offer, and who knew what would happen if she said no? 

“You’re what, seventeen?” Roman gave her a loose smile, once she had nodded, her eyes still fixated on the floor.

“We’re not as far apart as you think.” Ruby raised her eyes to meet Roman’s, as he told her his age. The girl shot back ‘I thought what you did best was lie’, but the man dismissed her concern.

“Dear little Red, I may be a criminal, but I’m no Grimm.”

Ruby felt she had no choice but to trust him.

\-----

When Ruby returned to Shade in the dawning light, dressed once more in her hunting outfit, she felt sore in places she thought it impossible to feel sore. She felt a deep shame fill her chest, but not out of regret for the deal, but rather that she had enjoyed herself at least a little. When she had made her presence known to a waking Yang, the older girl had almost crushed her sister with the force of her hug.

“RUBY!” Yang cried. The sister demanded all kinds of answers about her whereabouts, why Roman Torchwick had demanded to meet with her alone, why she hadn’t come back until the early morning. By the time Ruby even had a moment to explain, the rest of the travelling teams had also arose, Ruby telling her sister to wait until they were all ready, and she would answer all their questions at once.

\----

“This all sounds wonderful Ruby,” Jaune’s dark expression belied his even tone, “but what was this...price. What are we paying him, for all of his promises?” Ruby gave him a panicked glance, before she mumbled an answer. With the gathering glances of concern and suspicion, and her cheeks alight with blood, Ruby suddenly felt very silly.

“...It’s already been paid. He...he got what he wanted from me.” Yang gave her sister a cold glare, her sister cowering from the blonde.

“He did NOT do what I think he’s done. Rrrrrgh, I’m going to-” Ruby cut her off with an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re not going to do anything. I could have said no, but I agreed. It’s too late to change any of it.” Suddenly, confused glances were shared around the group, Jaune and Nora shrugging. Ren’s face became grim. Oscar seemed to be talking with Ozpin again, his eyes shifting around as he looked at the floor. It drew everyone’s attention once Ruby stood up again.

“Look, I’m tired. I’m going to rest.” There was a moment of quiet, making Nora’s next outburst truly loud.

“Oh my gosh, she’s lost it. It’s gone, goodbye Ruby’s maidenhood!” 

It was going to be one of those days.


	8. No I in team (future AU, feat child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire is training at Beacon, but he's not convinced it's right for him.
> 
> Despite being like a fairy-tale cat, he's a lone wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the original character that this work is based on](https://www.deviantart.com/ehrehnii/art/Cheshire-Grins-updated-740547739)
> 
> I don't own the OC, but I liked the design and bio.

Cheshire Rose was cackling. It was hard to ignore, and everyone knew what it meant.

Something had just gone horribly wrong for someone in Vale.

Adamantia Schnee was the only one brave, or stupid, enough to ask what Cheshire had done today, in the scant few hours before classes and after awakening.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Cheshire’s voice echoed his father, as he used his softer tones. As he received furrowed and raised brows from the remainder of his team, he could only cackle harder.

“Pfffft AHAHAHAH, alright, I’ll spill.” He leaned in closer to his team, Adamantia, Lillium and Ivan all scowling at him with full force, making the mischievous Rose spill his poorly kept secret.

“You know that delightfully bland building near the docks? It’s not bland anymore!” He cheered as the bell rung, indicating that it was time for classes to begin. They would have too, had Glinda Goodwitch not caught the sight of Cheshire’s teeth vanishing, the last sign of his presence in the room.

Adamantia felt a headache coming on, as Lillium was taken away for questioning by the rather irate headmistress.

\----

Roman had to hand it to his son, it was impressive brushwork, by all accounts.

“I do hope you’re not trying to sneak up on me now, kid.” Roman reached out to the left, his hand landing on a mess of black and red hair. His son simply responded with a toothy, wide grin that filled Roman with mirth, as he beheld the sight of the building.

Truly, watching the city patrollers decide what to do with an exquisitely naked young lady plastered to the side of the first visible building in Vale port was worth the trouble he knew he was going to get from Ruby.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble with Red, kid. I hope you’re ready for it.” With a shared snicker, the two parted ways, Cheshire vanishing once again, this time to head to the headmistress’ office. 

\-----

Glinda was not about to be sparing in her words, and she was going to brow beat Lillium until Cheshire finally decided to turn up. Which he had, before Glinda had even arrived in her office. He was still looking like a beggar that stole the king’s crown, all too smug and wise to be innocent. Glinda released Lillium, telling her to instruct all their teachers to assign extra work to Cheshire. The meek faunus nodded, and fled back to her lecture.

“Cheshire Rose Torchwick, YOU are in trouble, young man.” Glinda began, giving him a scowl that would have made even his father run for the hills, had his mother worn it. As it was, Cheshire was not as intimidated. What would they do? Expel him? He knew, as well as Glinda did, that his being here was essentially an extension of his father’s permanent house arrest.

He was being watched, where the best and brightest could see him, and potentially stop him.

“What, I can’t use my art skills? Is it a crime to want to pretty up the city?” Cheshire feigned a hurt expression, his lips quivering in falsified fear.

“It’s a crime when you don’t own the place, and especially when you paint naked women, Cheshire. It’s inappropriate!” Glinda yelled. Cheshire sighed, and his one visible eye went towards the window, ignoring the rest of the lecture Glinda was giving.

He didn’t want to be a hunter, he didn’t think. He liked havoc too much, there was something alluring in disturbing the peace with minor chaos, just little acts of devious nature that would disrupt, but not destroy. 

“You could just let me go.” Cheshire mumbled, as he kicked the floor, a frown of concentration on his own features. Glinda made an exasperated sigh, before she finally fell into her seat in front of the window.

“If you’re that desperate to leave, I’ll let you. Go, go pack your things and head home. If, and only if, you decide to change your mind,” Glinda levelled a tired stare at him, guilt suddenly wracking his system, “you are welcome to return to team Lilac.” Cheshire faded again, his bitter expression preventing the usual signs of his semblance at work. 

Glinda made a prayer, asking Ozpin how on earth he dealt with team STRQ, and how she could barely handle one troublesome Rose.

\----

Lillium and Ivan were not happy. Adamantia seemed resigned to the fact that Cheshire had left their room empty of his possessions. 

“So he finally left. Isn’t that what he’s wanted for so long?” Adamantia stated flatly. She was much like her mother, one Winter Schnee, pragmatic and practical. There was no use in crying over spilt milk, even if she was the only one to see it like that. Ivan seemed the worst of the group, distraught that his best friend had taken this road, his sister Lillium vaguely relieved of her burdensome teammate.

“...I guess.” Ivan murmured.

That night, when Cheshire had just appeared back in Patch, Ruby was alight with anger. Alive were her silver eyes as she came towards her child, her face contorted with frustration, fury and sorrow.

“YOU!” She yelled. Her shrill tone made Cheshire wince, as he found himself with no shields before his mother. When she finally got a close enough look at him, Ruby relented. She saw his contrition, his honest feelings of shame and guilt, something she supposed it would come to this. If she’d known that her son would be more like his father than herself, maybe she could have been ready for this.

But you’re never ready as a parent.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you inside, and then you can have something to eat. But no cake for you, young mister.” Ruby didn’t give him the attack he’d expected. She’d forgiven him, and spoke to him as if he’d just come home for a holiday, not like he’d resigned from school. When his father came home, Roman had been surprised to see Cheshire next to the fireplace, nursing a cup of fine rose tea.

“Well,” Roman sat beside his son, watching the fire roar, “I suppose this is welcome home.” 

Cheshire dared to cry.

\----

The real reason Cheshire didn’t want to hunt was haunting his dreams. His tears, no matter how mild, seemed to draw Grimm. Even after the war, even after the Grimm had lessened in numbers, they grew in strength and tenacity. 

So tonight, when he heard the tell-tale grunt of Beowulf Demonica outside his window, he just about screamed with a curse. He picked up his sword, the Jabberwock’s Tail, and teleported out of his room, only just catching a glance of his mother’s face when she saw the Grimm beyond the glass.

Cheshire was vicious, his sword flailing around him like a razor-sharp wind, the chain whip form slicing through limbs and jaws in wide arcs, the Beowulves crying out in pain and anguish, their numbers seeming to grow with each one he felled. Cheshire felt his face turn to pure, uncontrolled and violent rage.

“WHY DON’T YOU ALL JUST DIE?” He screamed into the night sky, his weapon forming claws over his hands as he teleported around each of the Beowulves’ backs, slashing deep cuts into each, the beasts fading into darkness. With another frustrated cry, he threw his weapon into the sky, the blade reforming, as he threw a large Dust bomb onto the ground, the Grimm quickly dissipating into the inky black surrounds.

He felt something cold run through him, when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. He turned on his heel, and was quickly brought into his parent’s arms, as they gave him reassurances and kind words, leading him back to his bed. 

“You never told them, did you?” Ruby’s voice was soft, as she held her son in her arms, brushing his hair with her fingers. Cheshire made a non-committal noise, trying to banish the feelings bubbling up in his chest. It hurt all too much, and yet he felt empty. Roman took another puff of his cigar, a rare sight these days. He blew the smoke out of the open window, his elbows resting on the sill.

“You shouldn’t feel like you need to hide from your team. That’s why they give you a team to train with, so that someone is always with you.” Ruby assured him, rubbing his forearms with her gentle hands, calloused by many years of abuse by a weapon.

“How...How am I supposed to tell them something I don’t understand myself?” Cheshire felt more tears prick at his eyes, thinking back to his teammates, how Lillium had torn into him about his attempts to ease another student’s grief, when he himself was on the edge of breaking down. He just couldn’t cry, and he couldn’t watch anyone else cry, or else his tears would summon the Grimm in hordes, one boy’s sorrow and pain a stronger draw than hundreds of negative emotions all at once. 

Ruby gave his forehead a soft kiss, her eyes glowing a brilliant silver.

“You just have to trust them, Cheshire Rose Torchwick.” 

\-----

It had come as a surprise when Cheshire turned up in their room that Saturday morning, looking like he’d barely slept in the three days since he left. It was an unusual sight, to see the normally cheerful and prank-happy boy like this, like he’d been chewing on glass, felt like a slap to the face.

It was Ivan that went to talk first, about to barrage him with questions, when Cheshire raised his hand, eyes to the opposite wall, completely present in the space, but absent in his presence. 

“I’m going to tell you something, and whether or not you believe it is up to you.” His team shuffled to sit up in their pyjamas, watching as Cheshire took a long, shaky breath.

“For some reason, the Grimm can smell me from a mile away. It wouldn’t matter how many happy people surround this place,” He gestured vaguely around the room, “If I began to cry, or if I felt anything other than neutral or happy, there would be at least a hundred Demonica class Grimm outside that window.” He emphasised his point by throwing his head towards the window, crossing his arms as he leaned against the glass.

He wasn’t expecting the embrace he received from Ivan, and certainly wasn’t expecting Lillium to join the affectionate gesture. Cheshire felt his face flood with embarrassment. 

\-----

When Cheshire had reappeared at the house, Ruby offered him a hot chocolate. He downed it quickly, picking his bags up from his room and dashing outside, disappearing once again from sight.

“You know, Red,” Roman chuckled, snaking his arms around from behind her, “The kids are alright after all.”


	9. The Old World (Mythology AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology of Remnant #378: 
> 
> Black roses bloom where people have died, and to look at them is to despair, and to touch them is to wish doom upon yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the weakest story yet, but I really wanted to get the idea down. 
> 
> Please give me feedback! It's not just for my sake, but also for yours, I want to improve for my other works.
> 
> If you're wondering why I'm writing so many of these things so fast, it's because I have a list of ideas for stories, but I wanted to hammer out the issues with them before committing. This is just such an easy pair of characters to manipulate for practice.

Once upon a time, there were gods that roamed the planet. The gods had all kinds of jobs and powers, and were both things to be feared, and awed. 

Among those gods was a trickster, who everyone prayed would avoid them. If you didn’t, the trickster god would send his emissary, often described as a beautiful young maiden, who would take the form of what you desired most, and would then steal the very desire for it from your heart. Without desire, the person would wither and fade, becoming distant to their families, friends and lovers, and they could never return from this state.

The trickster god decided that this was a good life for him, he was happy to cause mayhem, havoc and general discord by simply being - people had to put energy into avoiding him, which gave him immense power. 

And then one day, a single young girl reached out to the trickster god with a request.

“Great trickster, he who hides among the candles,” she called out from the steps of the temple.   
“I would give of myself, all I am, if you would save my family.” The trickster was intrigued. He took on his physical form, and approached the maiden, who had covered her face in a red cloth, avoiding the eyes of the god.

“Why should I listen to this petition? Why have you come to me?” The trickster asked, his curiosity at an all-time high.

“Because it will be the greatest trick you have ever pulled.” The maiden whispered. She offered the god a pipe, something she had heard the deity liked, which he eagerly took. Soon, a cloud of smoke enveloped the pair, transporting them far away from the township.

“Great trickster, have you heard of the silver bird? She lives far away on a mountain top, and her voice is most wondrous to hear.” The maiden explained, as the trickster listened.

She told him how the silver bird was the most beautiful of all, and that it had been caged in a lair in the snow, where it would be impossible to reach. However, because the bird belonged to a very old, very powerful kingdom, there were many enemies that sought it. There were the beasts, that saw it as a symbol of their suffering, and that through killing it, their pain could end, as the kingdom that held power over them would crumble. The maiden’s own family was a tribe of bandits, who wanted to steal the bird to get to the riches of the kingdom she belonged to. 

The trickster listened, and replied at last to the maiden.

“If you give me all you are, what would that be? What value are you, maiden?” The girl finally revealed her eyes, brilliant silver perched amidst rosy flesh and black hair that became red. The trickster found her most alluring, especially for her eyes.

“I agree to steal this bird, maiden. Then, once it is done, you will come with me to the temple.” The maiden gave her thanks, and returned home, where her tribe was preparing for the theft.

The trickster, however, knew the truth about the bird, that she was a young princess, whose heart desired nothing, because she believed she could only have nothing. If she asked her father for gifts, it would give him power over her, and if she was to be freed, it could not be by another human’s hands, lest she trade one captor for another, worse fate.

So the trickster came upon the tower in which the princess was sealed, and presented her with a delicate, silver oil lamp. The princess was still, from fear. The gods did not usually trifle with human affairs.

“I have been petitioned, little bird.” The trickster spoke.

“Light this lamp at your darkest hour, and it will be your saving grace.” The princess laid on her face and thanked the deity, before placing the lamp on the table in the center of the room.

His duty done, the trickster waited at the temple. 

That night, when the moon was at its fullest in the night sky, the beasts and the thieves made their moves. The beastmen raged through the countryside to the mountain, rallying at the base of the tower, howling and crying, climbing up the brickwork. Meanwhile, the thieves also caused a ruckus, firing on the beastmen as they descended from the nearest mountain to reach the princess first.

The princess, terrified for her life, took the lamp into her hands, and prayed for the spirit of fire to light it. 

“Oh spirit,” she cried into the darkness, the metal cold against her chest, “please light this lamp, for I am only a princess, and I have not the means.”

The spirit heard her plea, as claws of the blackened beastmen reached into her window, and the clattering of the thieves came from her roof. The lamp came alive with a blinding light, the princess yelping as the envoy of the trickster spirit came to her, turning her into a great white phoenix. With her newfound wings, the princess fled the tower, and flew along the eastern winds. The thieves and the beastmen cried, for their prize was gone, and so too their reasons for anger against the kingdom that had placed her there. The emissary, satisfied with her work, left to find the maiden that had petitioned her lord, to tell her the work had been done.

When she had arrived, the maiden was dying, a knife driven through her chest. Suddenly, the spirit came to face her lord, whose anger was greater than the heat of the sun. He took the maiden’s fleeting soul from her body, a red rose forming around his hands, and lifted it to the sky.

“Mother of the four winds, she who has her eye perched in the darkness,” the trickster called. From above, the stars formed into a pale woman, robed in midnight itself. 

“I ask that this soul become like mine.” The woman gave him a soft chuckle, before waving her hands, her voice cast around like a tempest, words unheard but felt. The rose bloomed, its petals falling into the wind, and in their place, the maiden with silver eyes was before the trickster once more, her cloak clung to her shoulders, and her dress a simple black shift. The maiden flung herself into the arms of the trickster, who welcomed her embrace.

“I was killed by my own sister, her rage had been so potent.” The maiden wept. The spirit that accompanied the trickster god made a motion with her hands, and the deity responded in kind.

“Then we shall curse your family. Upon them and their kind, I lay only misfortune and misery, as the price for your blood.” The trickster took the maiden by her hand, and led her away from the forest bound camp, back towards the heavens above, where the white phoenix flew past her. 

“It was your soul that wished for my freedom.” The phoenix sung, as it saw the maiden. The spirit nodded, and the phoenix shone in jubilation.  
“Then I thank you, fair maiden. I wish thee well.” 

Some time passed, and the kingdom that had punished the beastmen announced it had come to a truce. The high priestess of the beastmen had caught thieves that had stolen greatly from the kingdom’s people, and each of the family were to be executed. When the winds had told the maiden of this, she was distraught. The trickster asked her of her ails, and the girl was barely able to speak.

“My lord,” She whispered, “I had come to you for their safety, and now they are to die.” The trickster brought the spirit into his arms once more, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“They forfeited their lives when they took yours. I am not a fair god, little spirit.” 

And so the maiden mourned for days and nights, watching as black roses bloomed from her tears, when they mixed with the blood spilled by her family. When at last her tears were dry, she returned to the trickster god.

All who saw the black roses were filled with dread, and those that touched them surely died in anguish. And so it is, in Remnant, that battlefields and graves are often seen blooming with black roses, the reminder of the price for familial blood and petty rivalry.


	10. The secrets we keep (Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Remnant where Hunters and Huntresses are actually a huge mafia, operated by Ozpin and his associates, Ruby Rose finds herself to be quite the prize. 
> 
> Especially once she's been paid for, by one Roman Torchwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finally, something worth publishing, I think.
> 
> This was just a silly idea I had - Please please please critique me! I need help if I ever want to improve as a storyteller.

Ruby Rose was normal, everyone thought. She was a little quiet, maybe a bit clumsy and occasionally a ditzy girl, but she made every assignment deadline and kept her head down. 

Ruby Rose used the guise of the ordinary girl that sat in the back of the class as a perfect disguise. 

Her family had been brought into the underbelly of the town, busy between running illegal cargo and organising protection deals between rival gangs, and poor little Ruby was caught up in it all, singing for the boss her father and sister worked under. She’d play piano and guitar, and would sing gentle little ditties every other night, some nights she’d dance to the beats given out by another flunky, the DJ Bearhead, and was rewarded handsomely with a fair wad of cash, despite how dirty all of it made her feel.

But then a bunch of pink roses had turned up in her dressing room. That night she’d been paid to dance for almost three hours straight, an enormous crowd turning up for her birthday show, now legally an adult, all pretense had been dropped, and Ruby had donned the ludicrously fluffy feathered fans and incredibly tall heels, and she was exhausted. The roses had been her undoing, as she gazed upon their gentle colour. They were without thorns, and a tiny card was nestled among their green leaves.   
“Happy Birthday” was printed neatly in calligraphy, no name for the sender, nor the recipient. The small gesture made Ruby’s heart ache for a simpler time, when she’d been but a girl, and her sister used to take her to the store on her birthday for a bag of candies, or sometimes a plush animal. That innocence had been stripped from her once her mother had passed away, unfortunate circumstances and tragedy after tragedy piled upon their family, and the ties that they thought they’d escaped had come down upon her like a brick wall. Yang was busy now, running supplies between groups without rest, and as far as Ruby knew, she was also being encouraged to remain by the side of one Junior Hei Xiong, who must have been paying her excessively well, with how little Ruby saw of her. Her father had been brought into the higher ranks, and he too, didn’t usually bother to see her. She hoped, idly, that the roses had been a joint gift, from her small family, but she knew that would have been unlikely.

Then there had been a knock on the door. Ruby stiffened, clutching her thick, fluffy bathrobe to her chest. A cold sweat fell down her back and brow as the door creaked open, a shadow casting along the floor. There, in all his mafia splendor, was Ozpin, his guard Ironwood beside him.

“Ruby Rose,” Ozpin gave her a small smile, the girl’s eyes glued to the floor as her hands trembled where they clutched fabric. Ruby gave him a nod, acknowledging the man, as Ozpin made a wave to Ironwood, the guard leaving the room with a harrumph.

“Miss Rose, I have most wonderful news! Today, you’re leaving this business behind. Congratulations!” Ozpin’s smile seemed full of teeth and far too bright, cunning, like a wolf that had trapped Red Riding hood in her grandmother’s cottage. Ruby felt the cold of her sweat sink into her very core, her blood was ice and her eyes were already tearing up, terrified of this news.

“W-what? How? I…” Ruby stuttered, daring a glance at the roses on her vanity, illuminated by the soft light of the make-up table. Ozpin stepped forward, brushing the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes away from her face. Ruby swallowed the bile she felt creeping up her throat, and forced herself to calm down, as much as she could.

“Relax. You’ve been paid for, rather spectacularly, I may add. Ironwood, let him in.” Ozpin stepped to the side of Ruby, as a man in a long white coat with tan fur trim entered the room. His bright orange locks covered his right eye, a black silk bowler hat perched just so on his crown, a hawk feather tucked neatly into the red ribbon around the hat. He had a cigar smouldering between his teeth, and a singular green eye was surrounded by intense black liner.

“Yes, aren’t you a sight, Red.” The man chuckled, as he pressed his cigar remains into an empty plate on one of the tables strewn about the room. Ruby watched as he came closer, his silken glove brushing her chin, lifting his eyes to meet hers. The smell of fine whiskey, smoke, and a deep musk filled her nostrils, and where there was ice in her body, now was a fire. She broke away from his stare, her cheeks flooding with colour. The man laughed again.

“Wonderful, superb. Now,” The man clicked his fingers, turning to face Ozpin, “I hope to be a most valuable partner to you, Ozpin. And as for you,” 

Ruby squeaked as the man leaned close to her ear, his lips delicately brushing against her neck. 

“Be packed in an hour. My valet will come for us then.” And with that, the men left her room, and Ruby cried. Whether from stress or fear or elation, she wasn’t certain, but her eyes refused to dry, until at least one third of her allotted time had passed, and then she was in a hurry to get ready.

Fear could wait, until she knew what she was afraid of.

Once she had picked up all her belongings, a pitifully small three bags worth of clothes, makeup and other items, she found herself at the back entrance to the club, where Ozpin and her father waited for her, as well as the strange man from before. Her father had wished her well, giving her the smile she remembered so dearly from her childhood, and he told her that he’d be certain to call her every once in a while. Ruby felt insulted at this, if he hadn’t taken the time to see her in person, what difference would calling make. When she pressed him, Taiyang had given her a grim look.

“It was precisely because of this, Miss Rose, that nobody could see you.” Ozpin elaborated, “If anyone knew your heritage, your family, you’d all be in danger.” 

Ruby desperately wanted to know what could be so dangerous that it kept her father and sister from seeing her, that it made her a singer and a dancer, that she’d be sold to a mysterious man on her eighteenth birthday. But despite the screams that were hidden in her teary eyes and reddened cheeks, she could not bring herself to speak, as a white sedan pulled into the narrow street between a restaurant and the club. The valet exited the vehicle, a young woman with light pink and brown hair quickly picked up all her luggage and placed them gently into the trunk, as the mysterious man climbed into the back seat. The valet opened the opposite door to the one the man had used, and Ruby was complicit, watching as her father and Ozpin became distant shadows in the night.

And suddenly she felt tired. The man she was travelling with had removed his coat, revealing a grey silk scarf tied around his shirt collar, a black linen, and grey pants that ended brown leather shoes. His hat had been neatly placed atop his folded jacket, between the two passengers. She looked to his face, where his eye met hers, and she felt her face alight with embarrassment.

“Hm, you know,” He spoke softly, leaning back into his seat, closing his eye, slinging an arm over the back of the seats, “You’d think with that dance, you’d be more of a minx. Look at you, so easily disturbed. Ah, well, schoolgirls. Right, Neo?” He rambled. The valet, apparently named Neo, gave him a resolute nod, glancing in the mirror, before returning her eyes to the road.

Ruby supposed she had little choice, and the car was warm, and the companions she had were quiet, so she closed her own eyes.  
\------  
And then she awoke to the bright sun washing over deep scarlet sheets, and the scent of delicate jasmine and hibiscus as she observed her surroundings. 

The room was sparse, the carpet a tasteful grey, walls an off-white. To her right, facing east, was a large window with red curtains, french doors that lead onto a small balcony, and to her left, the room expanded into two doors. A sizable, wooden wardrobe stood sentinel not far from her bed, and in the center of the room was a matching table, a small white cloth covering it, and a glass cat standing on its hind legs, reaching towards the small chandelier that would light up the room. 

Ruby eventually brought her feet to the plush carpet, choosing to explore the room further. The door closest to her bed was a bathroom, a clock above the mirror indicating it was still early in the morning, about half six. The bathroom was fairly standard, a pale blue tile covered the walls and the floor, and the furnishings were a blinding white porcelain. The other door, Ruby discovered, led down a hallway, the left side filled with tall windows, black curtains drawn back, while on the right, more doors indicated guest rooms. Ruby was stopped in her exploration by a young woman with white hair. She levelled an icy look on Ruby, causing her to squeak. 

“You need to hurry if you’re to make it to school. Neopolitan will take you, and then she will return for you promptly at quarter past three.” The woman spoke, her tone even, but severe. She pulled Ruby back into her room, opening the wardrobe, where her clothes were neatly hung.

“Mister Torchwick expects that once you’re home, you will accompany him in the leisure room.” Ruby gave her a quizzical look, her eyebrows furrowed. This seemed to draw a curse from the apparent servant of the house, as she dragged her palm down her face.

“Miss Rose, I am Weiss. Please call me as such,” She offered with a gentle smile, and an open hand. Ruby took it, shaking it and returning with her own name.

“Mister Torchwick is Roman Torchwick. You’re on the Pumpkin Grounds. Neopolitan is the house valet.” Weiss explained as Ruby got dressed for the day.

“Thank you, Weiss. Is there something to eat?” Ruby asked, as she slowly found her voice, slipping her feet into her shoes. Weiss bowed slightly,

“Of course. However, the head of the house is unavailable to eat with you. He worked himself into a stupor last night, so I don’t expect him to be coherent until you return later today, mistress.” 

Ruby followed Weiss through a maze of halls and glass, the servant pointing out the various important facets of the house. The wing Ruby had awoken in was exclusively the staff wing, where Neopolitan, Weiss and her brother Whitley were stationed. On the opposite side of the same floor, was Roman’s office, leisure room and bedroom. Below them were two more floors, the main floor filled with a dining room, kitchen and entertaining spaces, as well as a large seasonal garden. Below that was the garage and general storage areas, which Ruby was advised against entering. The garden that the dining hall looked out over was currently filled with the titular pumpkins of the estate, ceramic decorative lanterns and all shades of red leaves filled with Ruby with wonder, as she ate the delicate fruits and toast she’d been given.

Once she had been excused from the house, Neo had arrived at the front door in the house uniform, white coat and black gloves, her hair pinned into a tight bun. Ruby looked around the front gate, a gravel driveway that looped around a fountain, trees on either side of the fences that surrounded the grounds. The gate itself was a simple iron affair, which led onto the path down the hill. Suddenly Ruby realised where she was. This wasn’t just the Pumpkin Grounds, she was above Vale, in the most upper end of the upper crust. Suddenly she felt very silly to be returning to Beacon High school. 

On the way to school, Ruby watched the scenery change from mansions and private reserves to tall apartment buildings, and then finally the central business district, which at last bled into the school. It pained Ruby to say, but she wasn’t thinking much about school itself that day, rather she was thinking of the house she was soon to return to.  
\----  
Neo had indeed been awaiting her, not a minute late. Ruby found inside the car a brown paper bag with her name on it. Opening it revealed three chocolate chip cookies, and a note.

“I can’t really speak, but I thought you’d like these anyway.” Ruby read aloud, as Neo gave her a knowing look. Ruby thanked the valet, biting into the impossibly soft, chewy flesh of the biscuit, the chocolate filling her mouth with joy. 

Once they had returned to the mansion, Neo had taken the car around the side of the house, into the garage beneath. Ruby climbed out, seeing the garage lit dimly by yellow lamps, the concrete floor colder than the weather outside. Neo hurried her along to the stairs that would bring them up from under the house into the main foyer. Seeing the house in the afternoon light, the sun kissing the horizon, it all seemed that much more magical. The grey of the carpet and the tusk of the wall was awash with a soft pink light from all the west-facing windows, as lights were turned on in the hallways currently in use. Weiss met her at the foot of the left staircase, gesturing for the girl to follow.

The left staircase led straight up into the owner’s wing, which was just as Weiss explained. There was a pair of double doors that opened into a small reading room, a dark wood desk tucked neatly between three bookcases, and surrounded by a few chairs and cushions in various greens that toned with the rich ochre of the walls. The next set of doors would be the entrance to the leisure room, which was an airy yellow, a piano faced the window on the left, and in the middle of the room was a circular pit couch, within which the man - Roman Torchwick - was lounging, a cigar in his hand, contemplating its consumption. His head rose when he saw Ruby at last, the girl fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. He waved towards Weiss, the servant bowing and then vanishing behind the large, white doors.  
“Well hello, Red. How good of you to join me.” He positively purred. He came out of the pit, approaching the girl, his hands on her shoulders.

“Come now, relax some, and we can sort this all out.” He smirked as he whipped the small girl into his arms, lowering her into the plush furniture with him. Ruby squeaked, heat rising to her face as she inhaled his scent. Now absent of alcohol, his cologne was hard to ignore, and it was most pleasant - cinnamon or vanilla. 

“Um,” Ruby began, as Roman watched her intently, his arms around her waist, “W-why did you buy me? What’s all this about?” Roman chuckled, as he quickly pushed Ruby down into the couch, leaning over her, hands either side of her head.

“That’s a long story, Ruby.” Roman purred, moving his left hand to slink up Ruby’s thigh, pushing up the fabric of her skirt.

“But if you indulge me, I’ll indulge you.” He whispered into her ear, the girl whining softly as he moved himself to between her knees. And then suddenly his warmth and scent was distant, as he retreated from her, smirking to himself as he headed towards the doors leading back into the house.

“But first, shall we have something to eat?” He asked, a dangerous expression plastered to his features.


	11. Ghosts (Anytime/Anywhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, character driven idea

_Trick_

“I stole every one of Yang’s left shoes and hung them up on the washing line. She was freaking out for at least a whole hour before she finally found them.” Ruby stared out towards the lightening horizon, speaking softly as the sun finally broke the darkness.

“Alright. This time, I put slime into Neptune’s shower gel. He screamed, and Sun almost broke the bathroom door over it.” Roman responded, watching as the dawning light would wash themselves away.

“Yeah, I think that wins.”

_Treat_

He had gifted her an entire bushel of chocolate and sugar skulls on sticks, artfully arranged among other candies.

She promised to give him a simple cake, decorated like a pumpkin. 

_Lanterns_

He would have carved a good number of lanterns already, traditional faces, and a few intricate creations, creepy clowns, a werewolf and a vampire bat, to name a few.

She never carved lanterns, but she had always loved lighting them up.

_The horror_

It had been a terrible Halloween when they’d had their lives tragically cut short. But they always came back, every year, not quite haunting, but unwilling to leave their lives in this world behind.

And just like every year, they’d dance in the candle lights as the daybreak would destroy the spell that allowed them these few hours every October.

And just like every year, it hurt a little more.


End file.
